Just One Point
by Danni Tran
Summary: Ryoma doesn't know that his friend, Asami, likes him. When he does, it becomes awkward. The only way she can find out his opinion of her is to score just 1 point in their tennis match. One problem: she has never EVER scored against him before! Ryoma x OC


**Summary: It's obvious that Ryoma and Asami like each other. The only people that don't know are themselves. What does she do when he finds out? She wants to know if he likes her back. He says the only way he'll tell her is if she can score a point in their match. There's one little problem- she has NEVER scored a point against Ryoma before.**

**Genre: romance, comedy, sports,**

**Pairings: Ryoma x OC (Asami)**

**Just One Point**

"Dang it! I lost!" I yelled, obviously showing my anger at the Regulars of Seigaku.

"Again!" my brother, Momoshiro, added.

"Without even scoring a point!"

"Again!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at my brother.

Echizen adjusted his white cap before heading over to the benches. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms against my chest, looking like an enraged little kid. "I demand a rematch!" I exclaimed.

"Like always!" Momo added.

"And you're going to lose," Echizen replied.

"Like always!"

"Shut up, Momo!" I took off my right shoe and threw it at the Second Year, who ducked.

"All right, kiddos! Practice is over! It's time to go home!" our tennis coach, Ryuzaki-sensei, announced.

Twenty minutes later, I founded myself walking back home with my brother and the first year Regular. When I wasn't on the tennis court, I was a calm, yet fun and outgoing girl. Occasionally, I snuck secret glances at Echizen while he was talking to my brother. Did I mention that I secretly had a huge crush on him? My brother and all of the Regulars know. They always teased me about it whenever Echizen wasn't around.

How they knew- I don't know. It's probably because the first two people that knew were Momo and my best friend, Sayu. Knowing them, they'd be able to get the whole school knowing whatever you told them by less than an hour.

"Asami! Asami!" Momo's voice brought me back to reality. I noticed the two boys were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?" asked my brother, a smirk beginning to form. I had a pressure point. _I hate you, Momo! _I screamed in my head, but just smiled innocently at the two. "Nothing at all, Momo," I replied. Echizen raised an eyebrow.

Fortunately, he didn't have a clue about what we were talking about.

Unfortunately, he would soon.

The next morning, Momo and I were walking to school together like we always did. We were having a pleasant conversation until he had to bring _him _up. "So…. Asami… when are you going to tell Echizen you like him?"

I nearly gagged on the air, if that was possible. "Why do you have to bring him up?" I exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"I just wanted to know! It wouldn't hurt to tell him. You know, he likes you back. I can hardly believe it myself. My best friend likes my sister!"

I must have been blushing 30 shades of red. "Shut up! Just don't talk about this when he's around. He doesn't know I like him, and he better not."

"Why would it even matter?"

"I don't care; just don't mention it about him!"

"Mention what around who?" a familiar voice asked from behind us. Momo and I both tensed up. We both slowly craned our necks around to see a male with green hair and golden-colored eyes- Echizen Ryoma.

"N-N-Nothing!" I blurted out. Echizen blinked. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I beat him to it. "Well, anyways, gotta go! I'll see you in class! Bye!" And with that, I sped off towards Seigaku, which was- thankfully- in sight. I knew what my brother was thinking. _Nice save… NOT._

**Third Person Point of View**

It was now the end of the school day. Echizen was in his classroom- alone- and looking for a piece of paper in the teacher's desk. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself. "Troublesome teacher- she writes me a pass but forgets to give it to me."

He was crouching behind the desk and was digging through the drawer. The door then slid open and he heard two people rush in.

"OK, there's nobody here," a girl's voice said.

"Are you sure?" a familiar tone classified. Echizen recognized that one. _It's Asami, _he realized. _And I think that's her friend._

"So what do you want, Sayu?" Asami asked.

"You know what I want to know."

"…. Um, no, not really…"

"Baka, I'm talking about you and Echizen! I heard from your brother at lunchtime when I was looking for you!"

Echizen's face scrunched up in confusion. _Me and Asami? What about us? _He thought to himself.

"My brother told you about this morning? Man, he doesn't know how to keep a secret at all."

"Well, it's no secret that you like Echizen."

"And whose fault is that?"

The green haired boy's eyes widened. Asami liked him? _Since when? _"Whoa whoa whoa, it's not my fault! I didn't say anything. Your brother was the one that told- not me!"

"Whatever."

There was a pause before Sayu spoke up again. "Hey Asami, don't you have to go to tennis practice today?" The tennis prodigy could imagine his classmate shocked or was in a state of realization. "I totally forgot! Gotta go! Bye Sayu. Thanks for reminding me!" He heard Asami's face voice rushed before the sound of the door closing. He then heard an audible smirk. "You can come out now, Echizen," Sayu said. Though he was shocked, he kept his calm expression and got up from behind the desk.

"You know, it's not good to eavesdrop on other peoples' conversation."

"How did you know?" came his voice.

Sayu grinned. "I spotted your bag on the teacher's desk. Thankfully, Asami didn't notice." Echizen raised his eyebrow. Sayu started to explain," This whole thing was planned out. I knew you wanted your permission slip and you'd go back to get it if the teacher forgot. I distracted her, so you'd come back to get it. Momo-sempai told me what happened during lunchtime. Then I decided to bring Asami in here. If you heard it from anyone else besides her, you wouldn't believe it."

"Why'd you do it?"

Sayu looked at him in disbelief. "Dude," she said," you're the only one that doesn't know."

There was an awkward silence (you can imagine everything being outlined in black and white). "Oh…," came his reply.

A pressure point began throbbing on the blonde's head. "You just found out that your best friend's sister likes you and all you can say is _'oh'_? Don't you like her back?"

Echizen blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Momo-sempai was right; you are slow."

Echizen's left eye twitched and a pressure point throbbed on his head. The prodigy then turned his body and started walking towards the sliding doors, picking up his bag on the way. "Whatever. I'm gonna be late for practice."

"W-Wait, Echizen!" But he was already out of the room. Outside, a smirk started to form on the young prodigy's face. _Let's see how much she likes me, _he thought before going off to tennis practice.

**An hour and Thirty Minutes Later**

Tennis practice was finally over. It was now 6 in the afternoon. Echizen had pulled a certain black haired sophomore into the locker room and closed the door. But since he was in a rush and the upperclassman didn't know it was a secret, the door wasn't completely closed shut.

"Momo-sempai, I know that Asami likes me," he confessed.

Meanwhile, Asami walking towards the locker room. As she got closer and closer, she heard two people having a conversation. "How did you find out?" _That sounds like Momo, _she realized.

"I heard them talking about it," the other party replied. _And that sounds like Echizen. I wonder what they're talking about._

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" Momo exclaimed.

"No… I overheard…"

Asami noticed the crack in the doorway. She silently tip-toed over.

"So you found out that Asami liked you by overhearing her and Sayu's conversation?"

Asami's eyes widened. _What? He found out? _

"…Yes."

Before the boys could say another word, she dashed away. _I can't believe that I was so stupid enough to let Echizen find out. _

**A Few Days Later**

It's been four days since started avoiding him. Every time they ran into each other, Asami had to quickly think of an excuse for her to leave. Though she knew Echizen was suspecting something, he hadn't asked her about it yet.

_That's good, _she thought. _He didn't talk about it yet. Momo hasn't discovered anything either._

It was currently lunchtime and Asami was alone in the classroom. She was getting ready to leave the room when the door slid open and Ryoma stood in front of her. On instinct, she stepped back.

"Asami," he greeted.

She gave a nervous smile. "Hi… Ryoma-kun…"

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. "Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. She let out a fake laugh. "Why would I be avoiding you?" she asked. She tried to pass him, but he blocked her way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked again.

"I said I'm not avoiding you!"

She snuck her way around him, but he was quick to react and pinned her against the door, both arms blocking her way. "Answer me," he ordered.

"I said I'm not avoiding! Why do you think I'm trying to avoid you?"

"You haven't talked, looked, or walked back home with me for four days. Every time we're partnered up, you play normally and don't say anything. You go home alone, and you refuse to start a conversation," he listed.

"It's just your imagination."

"It's not my imagination!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the door. Asami cringed. "Why do you care anyways?"

"I just do, okay?" He turned his head sideways to avoid her gaze.

"You already know I like you, so why keep bothering me about it?"

Ryoma jerked his head back towards her. Asami immediately brought her hands to her mouth. "Is that why?" he spoke softly.

Without another word, she ducked under his arm and exited the room using the other door. Ryoma just stood there, staring where she last was. _This is such a mess, _he thought.

Asami sped towards the roof. When she reached it, she locked the door and sat down with her knees pressed to her chest. _Now he knows that I know he knows I like him. What am I going to do?_

Asami unwillingly returned back to class when the bell rang. She avoided him once again, and he didn't try to ask why this time. She wished that the day was over. Luckily, the day went by fast and she had cleaning duty, which meant no tennis practice.

Asami swept the outside hallway. Just when she was getting into a happier move, _he _had to show up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, though not really caring.

"Now you know the truth," he said.

"No duh."

"Do you want to know what I think about you?"

That got her interested. She looked at him in interest. He took that as a yes. "If you do, beat me in a tennis match."

That lost her interest. The blonde haired girl went back to cleaning. "That's not going to work. I've never scored a point against you, let alone beat you."

"There's just one more thing. All you have to do is score _once _and I'll tell you. Just by doing that, you beat me."

Asami raised her head to look at him. "Just one?"

He nodded. "Just one; deal?"

"Deal."

For the first ten minutes, she could only return the ball twice before he scored. _What was I thinking? I can't do this after all, _she sighed.

"You're giving up already?" Ryoma asked. She just looked at him with the tennis ball in her hand. It was her turn to serve, but she didn't react. "The Asami I know never gives up no matter what."

"Well that Asami was gone when she figured out you knew about her secret."

"That shouldn't change anything."

Asami stared at him intensively. "Why do you care anyways?"

"I just do."

That gave her _a little _hope. She tossed the ball into the air and served. Ryoma returned it with ease, and it headed to the middle. Asami ran and the ball flew back over to the other side. She aimed for the right corner. The green haired boy had a little trouble reaching, but he hit it. It was a lob. A small smile spread on Asami's face. She ran to the net and jumped up before dunking.

Ryoma slightly smiled and performed 'Drive B', which ended that game. A sigh escaped her lips. She was close- really close.

"You're getting better," the Freshman junior praised.

"Maybe I can do this after all," she whispered to herself. She served once again. This one went a little longer. As it progressed, she grew more positive by the second. _Maybe he does like me if he's willing to do this, _she said to herself. _And I'll prove him he believed in the right person._

The yellow colored sphere bounced off of the green haired player's racquet. She waited for the right time.

And it came.

Ryoma accidentally performed a lob. Like before, Asami ran to the net and jumped into the air.

_You can do it Asami! _She encouraged herself. _If you win, you'll find out the truth._

It came closer.

_Use all your strength._

And closer.

_You can will!_

There it was. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. The blonde haired girl brought her racquet down on the poor thing and it slammed into the ground right beside Echizen. The next thing they knew, a rattle was heard behind him.

It had hit the fence.

Asami had scored.

She had won.

It took a minute to process everything that just happened. When it finally clicked, she cheered. "Yes! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! I SCORED AND WON THIS GAME! WHOO!"

Ryoma watched in amusement as she began dancing around the court. He went over to her. "You've scored; you've won."

The happy moment disappeared. Asami stopped dancing and looked at him square in the eye.

"Tell me… tell me what you think of me," she said.

Ryoma smiled a genuine smile. It was the first time she had ever saw it. Suddenly, the green haired boy cupped his hand around her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Asami almost melted. She was disappointed when he pulled away nearly ten seconds later. She pouted. "What was that for?" she asked, but obviously enjoyed it.

He smiled once again. "That… is my answer."

**Finally! I finally finished this! I've been working on it for nearly four months and I never got the chance to finish it until now! Haha! XD LOL Just ignore me and my weirdness. Anyways, tell me what you think about it! Is Ryoma out of character? Was it cute? Good? A little long? Comment please!**


End file.
